Sueño de una tarde de verano
by Core chocolate
Summary: Sonrío y las imágenes se hacen más vívidas, las sensaciones más reales, y de nuevo me parece tener a Integra, la adolescente, a mi entera merced. Sonrío y decido que quiero verla, en este preciso instante, con los mismos ojos con que vi el sueño de aquella tarde dominical.


Comencemos con lo de ley: Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano y Lolita, a Vladimir Nabokov. No espero lucrar con esta cutre historia que escribí.

Debería decir que esta es una imitación burda y mediocre de una escena de la Lolita de Nabokov, esa cuando el trastornado profesor Humbert se masturba con las piernas de la chiquilla, sin que ella se dé cuenta. Debería confesar que incluso imité frases e ideas completas (lo notarán) y que mi "inspiración" siempre estuvo en ese libro. Debería admitir que me sedujo la posibilidad de meter a Alucard y a la joven Integra en una escena con tintes pedófilos. Debería pedir, no benevolencia, sino una postura crítica al momento de leer esta locura que se me ocurrió.

Y, sin ninguna otra advertencia (no hay limón, ni lima, la clasificación es sólo por precaución), gracias anticipadas.

* * *

 **Sueño de una tarde de verano**

 **~.~**

Desde los sótanos, oigo cerrarse pesadamente la puerta de la mansión y me digo que el sonido va de acuerdo al bochorno de este caluroso día, de esta sofocante tarde. Y sonrío, porque el recuerdo de otro día cálido me llega a la mente, uno de hace años, cuando acababa de librarme del encierro al que el último varón de los Hellsing me obligó. Sonrío y las imágenes se hacen más vívidas, las sensaciones más reales, y de nuevo me parece tener a Integra, la adolescente, a mi entera merced. Sonrío y decido que quiero verla, en este preciso instante, con los mismos ojos con que vi el sueño de aquella tarde dominical.

La encuentro en la biblioteca y me obligo a contener una carcajada de satisfacción, porque se repite, el sueño se repite... Está subida en la escalera, esa que usan para alcanzar las estanterías más altas, se ha sentado en el último escalón y busca con atención un libro, tal como en ese entonces... Me mantengo oculto y contemplo la escena a mis anchas, porque es casi como ese día, casi, pues ella ya no es una jovencita ingenua y ya no cree mis engaños de lobo disfrazado de cordero, aunque nunca los creyó del todo... Integra ha crecido. Sonrío una vez más y luego me sumerjo en los rincones de mi memoria, en el calor de una tarde de domingo, en este mismo sitio, a solas con mi pequeña y querida Hellsing, la reciente huérfana... Mi amada luz, mi abrasador fuego, mi ansiado pecado, la salvación de mi alma, la perdición de mi espíritu: Integra. Quizá desde esa época ella se adueñó de ese lugar, de ese papel, de esa forma... Pero para que eso ocurriera, para que se alojara invariablemente dentro de mí su idea, su presencia, todo su ser, ocurrieron muchísimas cosas, y una de ellas fue esa, hace años, cuando todavía era una chiquilla...

Integra, su nombre denota fuerza, pero resbala sutilmente por mi garganta, como su sangre, la que bebí ese día de su herida, una nueva, accidental y no intencionada. Y es que, como hoy, ella se hallaba en la biblioteca y andaba a la caza, entre las repisas, de algún tesoro con una mirada concienzuda. Llevaba una blusa blanca, sin mangas, de cuello redondo y talle ajustado; vestía una falda corta, ligeramente arriba de las rodillas, de un color rosa, realzado por cuadros de un rosa más intenso; no llevaba calcetas y sus menudos pies portaban unas sandalias que combinaban con su atuendo. Su peinado no era el de siempre, pues había atado su cabello en una coleta alta. Arrellanada en el último peldaño de la escalera, balanceaba sus pies al mismo ritmo que movía, de un lado a otro de sus tiernos labios, el palillo de una paleta de caramelo, mientras sus ojos escudriñaban los lomos de los libros.

Hubiera podido compararla con un ángel, pero se me antojaba de una belleza más terrenal que celestial, algo más cercano al delicioso placer que se puede obtener en este mundo de vicios y flaquezas. Y, no obstante, si alguien me hubiera preguntado, habría mencionado a uno de esos seres de cuento que los estudiosos se empeñan en llamar mitología: una ninfa, un ser semidivino o demoníaco, que encarna en el cuerpo humano, imperfecto, de una manera misteriosa e incomprensiblemente atractiva. Era una niña como cualquier otra, pero tenía algo diferente, algo que nadie más percibía, ni siquiera ella. Era el color ligeramente tostado de su piel, y su sedoso cabello, y su rostro pueril, pero, sobre todo, era la energía contenida en sus ojos y la decisión de cada una de sus expresiones, era la solidez de su voz y la convicción de sus actos. Era todo, su fragilidad y su fortaleza... y su sabor incomparable.

El sofoco que ese verano provocaba, precisamente ese domingo, precisamente a esa hora, empujaba hacia mí el aroma irresistible de su carne. Me llamaba en silencio, uno demandante, uno que yo no deseaba desatender; por eso, cuando sentí que Walter, por fin, se había alejado lo suficiente de mi pequeña ama, salí de mi escondite y, por precaución, sumí en un profundo sopor a los habitantes de la mansión, incluyendo al viejo Shinigami, pero exceptuándola a ella... Ahora la veo como una desobediencia acostumbrada, pero, aun así, conserva el mismo encanto de ese tiempo...

Cuando Integra terminó su búsqueda, escondido en las sombras, ya me hallaba tan cerca que podía percibir el olor del dulce en su boca y percibir la cadencia de su corazón. Ella bajó con cuidado, sosteniendo en una mano un grueso ejemplar de pasta desgastada, mientras con la otra se sujetaba de la escalera; al observar el vello de su brazo estirado y la piel sensible de su axila, la boca se me hizo agua. Mi vista viajó hasta su torso, a la discreta curvatura de sus senos, que se movían tan suavemente por los latidos infatigables y la respiración constante de ese cuerpo de mujercita, luego bajó por sus costillas, un poco sobresalientes debido a la extensión de los miembros, y a su vientre. Mis ojos recorrieron y se deleitaron con la pequeñez de su cintura y la dimensión de su cadera, de perfil ondulante y apetitoso. Cuando llegué a sus piernas, mi deseo, mi hambre era casi insoportable.

La joven apoyó un pie en el suelo y el otro lo mantuvo en la primera grada y, con ambas manos, tomó el libro y lo hojeó. Detuve mi examen lascivo y fijé mi mirada en la suya, en el interés que la lectura le producía; ese azul de cielo y, en ocasiones, azul de mar se clavaba con tal dedicación en las letras que, por un segundo, me sentí celoso de ese trozo de papel. Integra descendió de la escalera y, atenta todavía al libro, comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio, el mismo que su padre usaba cuando su locura de juventud se hubo disipado y la madurez se hizo presente. Iba tan distraída que no se percató de la silla, o el taburete, o el mueble cualquiera que se atravesó en su camino; fuera lo que fuera, lo único que me importó fue el impacto que recibió, pues la madera la golpeó de un modo tan fuerte y preciso que era seguro algún tipo de daño. Integra soltó su carga al suelo y se quejó sonoramente, incluso me pareció escuchar una vulgaridad salir de su boca, en un tono mucho más bajo... Pero bendita la imagen que en ese momento se me ofreció: la herida estaba llena de sangre. Si antes ya me resultaba atrayente la sola visión de su cuerpo, su sangre, el fluir de su sangre me volvía loco. Me relamí y me contuve de saltar sobre ella y atacarla a mordidas. Era demasiada mi suerte como para arruinarla por mis impulsos, así que esperé ansioso, un poco más...

Integra se recuperó de la conmoción y revisó el golpe, para ello subió un poco la orilla de la falda, procurando que no se ensuciara; inocencia adorable que me dio un panorama delicioso, aunque parco, de sus muslos - ¿a quién debía agradecer tantos dones? - Resopló un tanto molesta y buscó en las bolsas de su vestido, mientras mantenía alzada la tela a mitad de sus piernas; el palillo había parado su movimiento y la boca de mi pequeña ama tenía una mueca entre el dolor y el enfado. Al cabo de unos segundos, la heredera Hellsing se rindió y volvió a resoplar, pues no llevaba pañuelo. Se dirigió al escritorio, abrió el primer cajón y revolvió una y otra vez su contenido. Una parte de mí no quería dejar de observarla, a ella y las líneas apenas sinuosas que empezaban en su cadera y se deslizaban hasta sus piernas, a ella y la tersura de su piel, a ella y el hueco que se forma atrás de las rodillas, a ella y la posibilidad de asomarme a ese lugar - prohibido - que cubría su faldita a cuadros... Una parte de mí no quería dejar mi escondite, pero la otra, la perversamente hambrienta, me decía que me esperaba algo mejor...

\- ¿Todo bien? - dije, apareciendo junto a la puerta de la biblioteca. Integra saltó por la sorpresa y levantó la mirada hacia mí. La expresión de su rostro era todo menos amable; al parecer no me quería ahí. Iba a disfrutarlo, definitivamente... Sonreí por eso, pero me guardé cualquier comentario y esperé a que ella respondiera.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó con tono autoritario y gesto seguro. Desde esa edad, era buena para disimular sus momentos de debilidad.

\- Creo que necesitas ayuda con eso - dije y señalé su rodilla herida, ante lo cual ella bajó la tela que sostenía.

\- No necesito de ti, vete - y siguió buscando en el mueble.

\- Quizá si mi ama me dejara... - susurré muy cerca de su oído. Giró y me encaró, reprochando no haberse dado cuenta cuándo me moví tan cerca de ella.

\- Dije que te fueras - volvió a decir con su vocecita de chiquilla enojada.

\- No temas, ama, no te haré nada.

\- ¿Por qué habría de temerte?, vampiro necio.

\- Precisamente por eso - sonreí, porque me complacía tanto que mi linda niña jugara a tener el control de la situación... Probaría hasta dónde sería capaz de soportar.

\- No te tengo miedo - dijo y empuñó un arma que guardaba entre los montones de papeles que había en el escritorio.

No pude más que soltar una sonora carcajada ante el acto de valentía y simpleza de esa pequeña. Ella me respondió amartillando con una facilidad que me sorprendió. - Sabes que eso no me detendría, en absoluto - mencioné y me senté en el viejo sillón, frente a la mesa, en espera de su reacción.

\- Son balas de plata bendita, con carga explosiva. De algo servirán, ¿o no? - dijo con la misma seguridad que le había oído cuando la conocí en el sucio sótano donde me recluyó su padre.

\- Quizá - crucé los brazos y le sostuve la mirada, la fiera mirada de esos ojitos azules. Una vez más pensé que había hecho una buena elección: Integra sería una líder magnífica para la Organización Hellsing. - Pero no vengo con malas intenciones, sólo quiero ayudarte, ama.

\- ¿Ayuda? - su acento era punzante. - ¿Qué clase de ayuda podrías darme tú?, vampiro - pero en ningún momento bajó la pistola.

\- Tu herida - y entonces volví la vista hacia su rodilla. - Puedo ayudarte con eso.

Ella no contestó, sino que me observó por un buen rato, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por mi mente. Si hubiera sabido, si tan sólo hubiera sabido una mínima parte de lo que deseaba, esas mis ávidas perversidades, mi querida ama habría disparado sin pensarlo y, quizá, me habría confinado a una eternidad de abandono, mucho peor a la que me habían sometido antes. - ¿Quieres beber mi sangre? - dijo de una forma que más parecía afirmación que pregunta.

\- Sí - asentí directamente. ¿Para qué darle más vueltas a algo que ella entendía muy bien? - Dicen que la saliva tiene propiedades cicatrizantes - argumenté con naturalidad, esperando convencerla, pues seguía siendo una niña.

\- Eso no es cierto - alegó con desconfianza.

\- Puedes leerlo en alguno de estos libros - señalé los estantes y su copioso contenido. - O puedes preguntarle a Walter, si no me crees. Te aseguro que él te dirá lo mismo - la noté vacilar y sonreí para mis adentros, una vez más.

\- ¿Cómo podría creerte si eres un vampiro? Eres un embustero por naturaleza.

\- Cuando te pinchas un dedo, ¿qué es lo que haces inmediatamente? - aguardé la respuesta, convencido de que me daría la razón.

Ella calló por un par de minutos, en los que bajó el arma, mientras la incredulidad poco a poco se desvanecía de su ceño. - El sangrado para, ¿no es así? - insistí, conocedor de sus pensamientos. - Eso es porque la saliva tiene propiedades benignas en esos casos.

\- No moriré si espero un poco más y busco algo con que limpiar la herida. Sólo es un raspón - se excusó con determinación.

\- No morirás, pero dejarás un rastro por toda la mansión. Mira - volví a señalar su pierna. Un hilillo de esa linfa apetecible bajaba por la pantorrilla hasta su tobillo... Inspiré hondo, aunque no lo necesitara, pero era que las ansias me carcomían la paciencia. - No creo que a Walter le agrade mucho que dejes tu sangre regada por todas partes, sobre todo, porque yo podría seguirte.

\- Para beber mi sangre, como ahora pretendes hacer - dijo y volvió a encañonarme. Su firmeza y lucidez me complacían tanto como el plasma que corría por sus venas.

\- Sólo quiero ayudarte a parar la hemorragia - ella volvió a verme con desconfianza, tenía muchos motivos para ello, después de todo. - Es verdad que podría aprovecharme, pero te repito que no es mi intención. Te juré fidelidad, ¿o no? Eso implica también que respetaré tus decisiones y, si tú no deseas lo que te ofrezco, te obedeceré - dije y borré de mi rostro toda expresión de burla o superioridad, suavicé mi mirada y, además, le permití resolverse sola, sin meterme en su mente, ni siquiera para saber qué pensaba mi pequeña ama. El lapso entre mi última palabra y la primera suya me pareció el más largo que hasta entonces hubiera vivido, incluso más desolador que los años que padecí en el calabozo de los Hellsing.

El palillo del caramelo se agitó en su boca, al ella pasar saliva. - Supongo que podrías... - dijo en un tono casi imperceptible - ayudarme - y volvió a pasar saliva.

\- Supongo que sí - la imité con seriedad, para no asustarla. Lo que sucedió después fue todavía más delicioso que lo que ya había ocurrido. Nuevamente, ella bajó la pistola, aunque nunca la soltó, y alzó un poco su falda. Y nuevamente pude apreciar la piel turgente, delicada y virginal, como toda ella, de sus muslos. Sonreí benévolo y negué con la cabeza; entonces me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? - se mostró desconcertada, cuando puse mis manos en su cintura y la levanté. - Suéltame, vampiro - ella se removió iracunda entre mis manos; noté en sus ojos que, si no hacía lo que me pedía, me dispararía sin dudas. - Maldito... ¡Suéltame! - pero no hice caso y la llevé hasta el escritorio, en donde la senté. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - me preguntó todavía enfadada.

\- Así será más fácil y más cómodo para ti - alcé los hombros y puse una expresión inocente. Ella pareció entender y se sonrojó... ¿Cuántas deleites más me proporcionaría esta pequeña humana?

\- Creo que sí - admitió en voz baja. Luego de eso, me arrodillé frente a ella, pero antes de cualquier otra cosa, ella volvió a hablar. - Tú puedes leer los pensamientos, ¿no es verdad? Puedes meterte en la mente de los demás y todo eso... - Yo asentí en silencio. - Dijiste que me obedecerías en todo, así que... No lo hagas, no te metas en mi mente... - y alcancé a escuchar que pensaba "no ahora".

La imagen del viejo Arthur y de Walter, advirtiendo a la chiquilla Hellsing de la amenaza de un monstruo como yo, se me apareció tan clara que, por un instante, me impulsó a actuar diferente a lo habitual. - Bueno - me dije -, debería concederle esto, por lo menos - y así lo hice. Moví la cabeza, confirmando su orden, pero en el movimiento mis ojos se clavaron en su semblante, específicamente, en la gota de sudor que caía lenta por un costado de su mejilla, un poco más abajo de la varilla de sus anteojos, y en la otra gota, hermana de la primera, que se deslizaba por su cuello, invitándome, inconscientemente, a hincar los dientes en ese preciso punto. Me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado mirando y devolví la vista a su cara, a sus labios acaramelados, finos, encarnados de tal manera que traían a mi mente el recuerdo de los campos llenos de amapolas en mi tierra natal y de su aroma inexistente, pero esa, la que tenía ante mí, esa frágil flor desprendía un aroma dulce e incitante, que se me metía muy profundo, como veneno, y me hacía fantasear vilmente.

\- ¿Qué? - su vocecita me despertó y su gesto fruncido atenuó la pesadez del aire a mi alrededor.

\- Sería mejor un helado - contesté y señalé su boca, la golosina en su boca. - Los humanos no soportan mucho el calor.

\- Esta me gusta - y con su mano libre, pues la otra sostenía firmemente el arma, tomó la paleta y giró el palillo entre sus dedos. - Y puedo soportar las altas temperaturas - alardeó.

\- Entonces déjame devorarte y llevarte al infierno conmigo, para que ardamos juntos - quise decirle, pero, en lugar de eso, volví mi atención a su rodilla sangrante. La carne, lastimada, rezumaba de aquel líquido rojo... Y es que huesos, carne, piel, sangre, hasta el último de sus cabellos yo hubiera consumido con devota adoración... Suspiré inaudiblemente y comencé por quitarme los guantes, pero mi niña se apartó un poco.

\- ¿Qué planeas?, vampiro - cuestionó suspicaz.

\- No quiero mancharlos - me excusé. Ella no dijo más y yo cumplí su petición, por lo que no supe qué pasaba por su cabecita, pero, por la inocencia de la mueca que hizo a continuación, supuse que me daba la razón. Los vampiros deben considerar algún grado de pulcritud en su aspecto, seguramente eso había razonado la heredera Hellsing.

Me deshice de los guantes y me aproximé lo más posible, sin parecer una amenaza para ella, aunque poco me importaba si ella me creía tal; pero no podía arruinar esa oportunidad que el Demonio me obsequiaba. A pesar de todo, sentí que las manos me hormigueaban y el calor de esa tarde me sofocaba... Integra... In-te-gra... Repetí mil veces su nombre en esos breves segundos que me llevó posar mis manos en su pierna. E Integra se agitó ante mi tacto, ante la frialdad de mi piel muerta en la suya, caliente y viva. - Tranquila - susurré más por rutina que por genuino interés en su bienestar e incliné mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, mi boca hacia su lesión... Pero me detuve a un par de milímetros, porque no, no comenzaría por ahí. Recorrí su pantorrilla con mi aliento y sentí cómo los vellos de su pierna se erizaban bajo mis palmas. Cuando llegué a su tobillo, aun sin verla, supe que ella había cerrado los ojos y apretaba los labios, nerviosa. Era un espectáculo digno de admirarse, ¿o no? Por eso volteé hacia arriba y observé el leve temblor de sus manos, de la que sujetaba el arma y de la otra que, empuñada, mantenía en su lugar la tela de la falda. Mi niña, ah, mi cándida niña... Retiré con cuidado la sandalia de su piecito, como si se tratara de la zapatilla de cristal en el pie de la princesa, la hermosa princesa a punto de ser tragada por el lobo feroz, y estuve tentado de arrancar uno a uno sus dedos, pero ella los encogió inmediatamente.

Luego de eso entré en la gloria, si es que a un sitio como ese pudiera acceder alguien como yo: todo empezó con el sobresalto que tuvo cuando mi lengua tocó su piel, por el cual ella dio un pequeño brinco. Me demoré cuánto quise lamiendo la protuberancia que daba forma a su tobillo y, después, subí perezosamente por su pierna. Disfruté tanto el sabor que mi lengua y mis labios capturaron en esos momentos que, aún hoy, me parece degustarlo. Si tuviera que describirlo, no podría, no con palabras, pues era una mezcla caótica y, con todo, perfectamente compuesta de su sudor salado, del gusto metálico de su sangre, de la dulzura de su carne e incluso del humor que el bochorno veraniego le provocaba. Cuando por fin arribé a su rodilla, me encontraba en un estado de delirio tal que no supe cómo hacía para controlarme... Pero seguí, hasta el final... Mas el final que yo anhelaba no sería ese día...

En un lapso de insolencia, todavía más de la que ya me había permitido, pero no la suficiente para satisfacerme por completo, no sólo lamí el arañazo, sino que lo cubrí con mis labios y succioné el líquido vital que manaba de éste. Sentí que Integra se tensaba aún más y oí que algo tronaba en su boquita colorada; era el caramelo que ella había masticado con fuerza. El deseo de sorber toda su sangre a través de esa herida y, luego, de triturar cada uno de sus huesos entre mis dientes, tal como ella había hecho con la golosina, se volvió tan urgente que tuve que concentrarme en otra cosa, por eso me concedí leer sus pensamientos; le había asegurado que no lo haría, pero la honradez era algo que nunca me había preocupado. Sin embargo, logré atrapar sólo uno, demasiado solitario considerando las circunstancias, y más que pensamiento era una pregunta. - ¿A qué juegas? - pensé, pero pronto comprendí el sentido de sus palabras. El aturdimiento que mis infames acciones le producían no me complació tanto como esa oración que mi niña se había atrevido a formular en silencio. - Juguemos juntos - me dije y rocé con mis incisivos su piel, mientras un repiqueteo molesto insistía en el ambiente, como si se tratara de una alarma que avisara del peligro a la pequeña. Y es que solamente tenía que desplazarme un poco, ya hacia atrás, a la cara posterior de su rodilla, ya hacia arriba, al interior de sus muslos, y descubriría el tesoro que suponía su arteria femoral y la oscuridad de su regazo; pero Integra se puso de pie con brusquedad y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Permanecí arrodillado, en tanto prestaba oídos a la agitación con que ella respondía la llamada telefónica, al final del pasillo. Me incorporé y rodeé el escritorio, para marcharme, pero la curiosidad de saber qué libro había escogido la joven Hellsing me hizo cogerlo del suelo y ojearlo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escondido? - la voz de Integra me trae de nuevo a la realidad. Ya ha bajado de las escaleras y lleva, entre los brazos, un libro.

\- Mucho - le contesto y salgo de entre las sombras.

\- ¿Y qué hacías? - camina hasta el sillón del escritorio y se sienta. Deposita el tomo sobre la mesa y revisa dentro del cajón del mueble.

\- ¿Aún olvidas cargar un pañuelo? - le suelto con sorna, pero ella no dice nada, sólo saca un cigarrillo y lo pone en su boca. - Ya no son dulces - pienso con cierta nostalgia.

\- Ya veo, estabas acechando - enciende el cigarro y le da una calada larga, luego expulsa el humo lentamente.

\- Soy un monstruo - me defiendo y encojo los hombros con desenfado, después, me coloco justo detrás de ella. El respaldo del sillón me impide tocarla, pero yo lo atravieso y apoyo mis manos en sus hombros. - Es un verano ardiente - le digo al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado de tal modo que su cabello cae también y deja al descubierto parte de su nuca.

\- El calor, ¿afecta a los vampiros? - pregunta y vuelve a llevar el cigarro a su boca.

\- Nos afecta a través de ustedes, los humanos - sujeto entre mis dedos un mechón de rubio cabello. - La coleta alta te quedaba bien, ¿por qué ya no te peinas así?

\- Las falditas a cuadros rosas también parecían quedarme, pero ya no - piensa, en tanto se libra de mi agarre y se dispone a levantarse. Se dirige hacia los estantes otra vez y se entretiene observando. Yo la admiro desde mi lugar. - ¿Cómo es eso? - cuestiona, como queriendo mudar su línea de pensamientos.

\- Podría mostrarte - le digo y me acerco a ella. - Podría responder ambas preguntas de la misma forma.

\- ¿Ambas? - se muestra un tanto confundida.

\- La de ahora y la de hace años - tomo su barbilla delicadamente y alzo su cara hacia mí.

\- Recuerdo que dijiste que no escucharías mis pensamientos.

\- Creí que habías aprendido, en tus libros, que los vampiros somos unos embusteros - volteo hacia el que yace en la mesa y ella sigue mi mirada.

\- Cocina - es todo lo que dice.

\- Cocina... - repito y... ¿Desde cuándo Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing lee sobre cocina? La líder de la más importante organización caza vampiros de Gran Bretaña leyendo sobre cocina... Río ante esa imagen e Integra se separa de mí y va hacia el escritorio, nuevamente.

\- Seras - dice con un gesto cansino. De nuevo aparezco a su lado y abro el libro por la mitad, pero mis ojos se concentran en la pistola que se oculta entre los montones de papeles.

\- Hay cosas que no cambian.

\- Viejas costumbres que me es imposible abandonar - me dice y se inclina un poco para tocar el arma. El cuello - suelto - de su blusa baja y me permite ver, desde donde estoy, el nacimiento de sus senos. Ella se da cuenta y, al punto, se abotona los últimos botones de la prenda. - Ya no soy una niña descuidada - afirma.

\- Ni siquiera de niña dejabas pasar esos detalles - y entonces vuelvo a contemplar a la pequeña Integra con el cuerpo tenso y las manos resguardando, celosamente, su regazo.

\- No me has respondido - ella insiste. - ¿De qué manera las altas temperaturas afectan a los vampiros?

\- A través de ustedes... - la atrapó entre mis brazos. Aunque me da la espalda, por la cercanía, puedo sentir el sosegado movimiento de su pecho al respirar. - ¿Por qué es tan importante eso?

\- Seras... Se ha empecinado en preparar postres helados - suena resignada. - Cada verano es lo mismo.

\- ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a ella?

\- Lo he hecho, he cuestionado sus razones, pero son tan simples que no me convencen... O tal vez sólo me complico - suspira y deja la colilla del cigarro en un cenicero. - "Si no podemos ir a la playa, por lo menos hagamos algo refrescante, todos juntos." Eso es lo que me ha dicho.

\- Ummm... - realmente no me interesa el asunto, sino el que ella no se oponga a mi abrazo. - ¿Cómo te afecta mi proximidad?

\- Bueno... Eres tan frío que tenerte pegado como una sanguijuela es agradable.

Suelto una carcajada y la estrecho más. - Deberías usar ropa más ligera - le sugiero, mientras siento cómo apoya su cabeza en mí.

\- Como las costumbres, he envejecido - dice y vuelve a pensarlo, y, como en la anterior, esta vez también me deja escucharla: - Las falditas a cuadros rosas parecían quedarme, pero ya no.

\- Con o sin arrugas, para mí eres la misma - menciono. - Por ejemplo, podría morder tus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, o bien, beber directamente de tu cuello. Eso respondería la duda que tuvo la niña y que aún tiene la mujer.

\- No lo creo - una apacible nostalgia acompaña sus palabras, tal como la mía, la que me asalta cuando la recuerdo de niña. Cuando ella se aleja de mí, la chica policía aparece tras la puerta.

\- ¡Jefa! Encontré más recetas - Seras irrumpe corriendo. - Oh, maestro, también está aquí - se detiene frente al escritorio.

\- Tranquila, Mignonette - el francés surge tras ella. - Te he dicho mil veces que tomes esto con calma.

\- Lo tomo con calma - ella refunfuña y luego se dirige a nosotros. - ¡Qué bueno que estamos todos reunidos! Así será más divertido. Incluso podríamos preparar algo con sangre - su entusiasmo y su alegría no logran despertar mi interés, aun cuando esta sea una ocasión para contemplar a Integra en una situación poco común y, ciertamente, hilarante.

\- No me atrae la idea, chica policía - digo y camino hasta la puerta, con el propósito de irme.

\- Buuu... - ella se queja, pero el francés interviene.

\- Te he dicho, mil veces también, que tus empeños son muy infantiles, ma chérie.

\- Dices eso porque tú no puedes comer los postres - el contraataque de parte de la draculina no se hace esperar.

\- Tú tampoco, a no ser por la sangre que metes al congelador cada semana - y la discusión continúa, pero no le presto demasiada atención, pues, por un segundo, o dos, o toda una eternidad, me cautiva el semblante divertido y sereno de Integra.

Su esencia y tantas otras cosas pueden ser las mismas, pero algo en ella ha cambiado durante estos treinta años, o siempre ha sido así; lo cierto es que nunca he meditado eso, tan absorto en la posibilidad de hacerla parte de mí. - Ya no es una niña - al fin lo comprendo y sonrío por ello, porque, sea como sea, podría devorarla completa y sin arrepentimiento.

Antes de marcharme, ella me mira y mueve los labios, articulando con sigilo dos palabras, sólo para mí... Si tuviera que darle una respuesta concreta, le diría que resiento el calor a través de ella, de la fragancia de su cuerpo, del ardor de su carne, de la ebullición de la sangre en sus venas: fragancia, ardor, ebullición de una vida que puedo consumir, de un alma que puedo absorber, de su alma, con la cual puedo llenar mi vacío. Y me desvanezco con la ansiedad y seguridad que ese "más tarde" me regala, porque siempre será mi luz, mis tinieblas, mi pecado, mi salvación: Integra, mi Integra.

* * *

Ahora un intento de explicación: la duplicación de palabras, oraciones, imágenes fue deliberada. Ahora sí pretendía que la historia fuera repetitiva, porque quería que Alucard viera todo como en un espejo: las semejanzas y las diferencias de los dos momentos, de las dos Integra (la adolescente y la anciana). Espero que no haya caído en OoC al manejar a los personajes, pero es que no pude sacarme de la cabeza que la extraña relación de esos dos no necesariamente tenía que ser romántica. Para mí, entre Integra y Alucard existe sentimiento, pero, sobre todo, instinto (deseo, hambre), y eso es lo que traté de exponer.


End file.
